


My Ruination

by EverlongCenturies



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Cardan is a bottom, Cardan is a disaster, Cardan is so hopelessly in love with Jude, Cardan's tail is only mentioned once I'm so sorry, F/M, I will fight anyone on this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jude teasing, Light Begging Kink, Light Choking, QON spoilers and the rest obviously, Smut, Spoilers, and a bit of fluff I guess, i just need more of them in my life really, light angst at the beginning, more Jurdan smut? yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlongCenturies/pseuds/EverlongCenturies
Summary: Cardan wakes up after a nightmare from his past - luckily Jude is the perfect distraction.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	My Ruination

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys thank you for reading, I got a few requests after my last fic to write more Jurdan smut so here it is :) hope you enjoy!  
> There is a tragic shortage of smut for these two given their visceral sexual tension throughout the series. Like literally everyone was aware of the ridiculous amount of sexual attention between them except them. even before Jude had anything over him let's be honest 
> 
> alright thank you anyways enjoy

Cardan woke, shaking. Curled on his side, he could still feel the lingering sting as the belt hit his back again and again. His breath came in rasps and he tried to breathe deeply, to soothe the nerves left ragged by that dream, by that belt. For a moment, he sagged with relief - Balekin would never again hurt him, never again humiliate him for his weakness, the kindness which his brother had tried and failed again and again to beat out of him. The relief was short-lived, followed at its heels by guilt. How could he be relieved at the memory of his brother’s death? Loving - marrying - his murderer had been one thing. He clenched his jaw, turning onto his back, cool with sweat. A pang of loss gripped him. Balekin had been cruel, but he had been the only guardian he had ever had. The only brother who had spoken up for him. But resentment crept in as well. That brother had treated him in such a way that these feelings would war within him, that he could not simply mourn, could not simply be glad, but must continuously be tortured by uncertainty. How Balekin would laugh to see him. He scrubbed his hands over his face, no doubt smearing the remainder of the silver powder that had been carefully swept across his cheekbones. The mattress shifted.

“Cardan?” Jude lifted her head, staring over her bare shoulder back at him. Her dark eyes roved over him. She was never bleary-eyed or squinting when she woke: never seemed anything but focused, alert, and perilously beautiful. Her hair fell across the pillow in the way abstract art falls across canvas - messy and yet masterful. The hollowness that had threatened to consume him fell away at the sight of her.

He turned onto his side and curled himself around her. He kissed the back of her neck softly. Picking out her iron and earth scent, he inhaled deeply, as though he could drink in her very essence. She let her head fall back against the pillows as he continued to kiss her, brushing his lips across her neck, her shoulder, kissing the edge of her shoulder blade. Truly she was more intoxicating than the finest wine. More bracing than the strongest tea. His lips parted against her skin, tasting her as he returned his attention to her neck, even as his fingers dipped down to trail along her waist, her bare hip and thigh. She wore only a thin silk nightgown, barely falling to her mid-thigh when she stood. He gently pulled the edge of it down from where it had ridden up her waist to cover her hips again, moving to let his head fall back to the pillows with a final kiss between her shoulders.

Until she arched her back ever so slightly, barely brushing herself against him. Against his hips. Where only the material he had pulled to cover her separated them. He propped his head up to see the barest trace of a playful smile tugging at her lips, her eyes still closed. His blood heated. So that was how she wanted to play it tonight. He was tempted to roll over, ignore her silent request. His instinct was to revert to the petty child he had been, to make her demand his attention or lose it. And yet….

His tail twitched.

He slid his arm beneath her, circling her and pulling her to his chest. Let her feel the semi-hard evidence of what she did to him - how she would always be his undoing. A soft exhale was her only reaction. He would make her demand his attention yet. He let his other hand return to her hip, now covered with the cream silk of her nightgown. His fingers trailed slowly down across her thigh. He traced smooth circular motions against her heated skin as he resumed his ministrations against her neck. As he kissed the rounded ear that marked her mortality, never frailty. He felt her shudder against him and smiled into her hair. He shifted the arm that encircled her and began to swirl his fingers across her stomach, rising over the curve of her breast, tracing her collarbone. Her breath caught. Audibly. His other hand slid under her nightgown, danced along her inner hip.

“Cardan,” she breathed, a hint of demand in her tone. He felt his blood rush south.

“Yes my darling?” he whispered against her neck, kissing the place it met her jaw. Tugging gently at the lobe of her ear with his teeth. One hand began to draw ever-tightening circles around her breast, the other playing across her abdomen. Teasing lower. Her back arched again, pressing her backside into the now-hard length of him, drawing a shallow gasp from his lips. He dipped his fingers lower, hovering above where he knew she wanted him. The sheets shifted and her hand gripped his hip, pushing him against her. “What is it you want, my love?”

“Cardan,” she hissed. She ground her hips back into him and a groan slipped from his tongue. She turned her head and met his gaze, her eyes glazed. A glance to his lips was all it took for him to claim her mouth with his, lips parting against hers. He nearly groaned again at the taste of her tongue.

At the same time, his fingers found her centre. 

He couldn’t hold back his groan at the wetness he found there, at the low moan which Jude let out into his mouth. He let his fingers circle that bundle of nerves as he flicked his tongue across the roof of her mouth, demonstrating exactly what he could do elsewhere. His other hand rose to delicately encircle her throat. They’d done this before, and every time it gave Cardan a sharp pleasure to know that she trusted him to hold her life in his power. He ground his hips against her, the friction drawing a moan from him and coupling with hers as he pushed a finger into her. He pulled his mouth away with a gasp for air. Her eyelids fluttered and she rolled her hips into his hand, grinding against his length as she did so.

“Jude,” he breathed, plunging a second finger into her and pumping his fingers, curling to that spot that made her squirm - Jude let out a whine of pleasure, head thrown back. He thrust his fingers deeper, pressing his thumb against that bud of nerves. She gasped and her nails dug into his hip where she still clung to him, her back arching. “Gods, Jude.” His hips twitched and he thrust against her backside involuntarily. He trailed open-mouthed kisses across her neck as she ground herself into his hand, moaning as she began to clench around his fingers and a groan began in her throat. He tightened his hand on her throat and pumped his fingers faster. Harder.

“Yes,” she gasped, writhing in his arms. “Yes.”

“Jude, my darling god,” he repeated, her name a prayer on his tongue as he kissed her neck, her ear, her jaw. Jude Jude Jude Jude Jude. She climaxed with a cry, shuddering as he stroked her through the last dregs of pleasure, releasing her throat and nuzzling her neck.

“You are exquisite, my love,” he murmured. She turned towards him and met his gaze again as he brought his fingers up from between her legs. As he sucked on them, on the taste of her, and let out a low sound. His eyes fluttered shut. The mattress shifted again and he opened his eyes to see her facing him, looking as though she was going to devour him whole. He shuddered, swallowing roughly. Gods, this woman would be the death of him. 

She slowly straddled him, turning him so he lay on his back and discarding her nightgown to somewhere on the floor. His hands came to rest at her hips as he gazed up at her breathless face, thumbs stroking her waist.

She rolled her hips against his cock, and every thought that wasn’t her disappeared from his head.

Cardan clenched his jaw and his head fell back, exposing his throat to her. She stooped and kissed him lightly in the hollow of his throat, and he felt his pulse race beneath her lips. Running her fingers over his chest and stomach, she began to rock her hips against his, her slick centre grinding into him and sending fire scorching through his blood. He groaned her name. His body begged him to flip her, thrust inside her, move until she was begging him for release and yet he was paralysed by the desire to see what she would do; to let her wring every last drop of pleasure from him until it was he who begged. His eyes closed tight. Her hips continued to roll against his, almost rhythmic, until he could feel himself tensing. He gasped, his hips jerking up to meet her methodic grinding, desperate - a cry slipped from his tongue as her hips stopped and her nails dug into his chest; not enough to break skin, only to gild his pleasure with the finest pain and keep him suspended on that edge.

“Jude,” he whispered, voice tight, not knowing what he meant to convey - only that he needed to say her name. He felt her move from his hips and his eyes opened in time to watch as she wrapped her hand around him and tugged, hard. His head fell back again with a harsh exhale as her hand began to pump up and down, as her wrist twisted and pleasure raced through him. “Jude.”

And then her mouth was on him - his fingers digging into the sheets with a barked curse as her tongue swept along the length of him. As she took him into her mouth - the tip at first, sucking hard, and then the rest of him. A groan burst from his lips. His abdomen tightened as she bobbed her head, wet warmth enveloping him. He clenched his jaw in an effort to resist the moan rising in his throat. He was so close - her mouth releasing him suddenly and he gasped at the cool air, his climax dying with the loss of friction.

“Please, Jude,” he breathed, panting, rising onto his elbows and reaching for her; only to have her place a hand on his chest and push him none-too-gently back down. He loved when she did this, but his cock was now painfully hard and his fingers shook from want. She smiled and kissed him again, her tongue invading his mouth and running along his teeth. He wrapped his arms around her back as he tasted himself on her tongue. As she tasted herself on his. The thought drove him near mad and he let out a frustrated groan.

Jude was done waiting though, it seemed, for she pushed herself back up to kneel above him - her hand gripped him again and the next thing he knew he had forgotten his own name as she sank onto him, a moan rising from her. His hips begged to thrust up into her but he forced himself to remain still - gazing at her face as she pushed him in, and in, and in. Until he was buried fully inside her. It was her turn for her hand to circle his throat, and he relished in her tight grip, his breath leaving him as she began to move. Fucking him into the bed. Jude was not gentle, did not leave time for either of them to adjust. He knew he couldn’t last much longer.

He gripped her hips, and she released control as she allowed him to hold her fast while he thrust up into her, hard. The hand at his neck dropped to his chest as she used it to steady herself as he pounded into her. Jude gasped, shuddering as she came for the second time; her tensing around him sent him plummeting over the edge in turn, his vision blurring as pleasure scorched through him like a wildfire. 

She collapsed against his chest as he stilled in her, both of them panting, both coated in a thin glistening layer of sweat. His hands rose to her back. As their breaths calmed, Cardan wondered if he would ever become accustomed to the ferocity with which she did everything, regardless of what it was. It was part of the reason he was so endlessly, irrevocably in love with her. He was overcome by her, undone forever and always.

“You are my ruination,” he breathed. She hummed and pressed a chaste kiss to his neck. “And you are my salvation.”

“I love you too, Cardan.”


End file.
